Blooming Love
by Xo.Simply.Jasmine.oX
Summary: Emmett is Bella's big brother, but when she moves with Renee when she is 3 they are separated. She gets news that her brother died in a bear attack,but is that really what happened? What happens when all the Cullens, Swans, and Blacks meet each other? R
1. Chapter 1: Silly Mommy

Em POV (Emmett Point of View)

"Emmett, honey, Charlie and I have something very important to tell you." My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, mommy," I said while running down the stairs. I took a seat across from my parents at the kitchen table. They had been acting weird lately, but whenever I'd ask what was wrong they would say nothing. I am already six, but they treat me like such a kid.

"Emmett, your father and I have something very important to tell you," my mom said nervously.

"Silly mommy, you already told me that." I said with a bright smile on my face.

"Always the observant one," my mother muttered. "Let's just hope his sibling is not as observant," she said, almost too low for me to hear.

"Sibling? What!!! Mom you really are being silly," I exclaimed "I don't have a sister!"

"Baby, that's what we wanted to tell you," she said while getting up and running her hands through my curly hair.

"I am pregnant. Your father and I suspected it, but we got it confirmed yesterday. You're going to have a sibling by next year. I am only a couple of weeks pregnant."

"Then why do you seem so nervous momsie?" I said using the nickname I called her when I was 4, hoping to ease her tension.

"Darling, you are going to have to share all your toys with your sibling. I am very excited, but I was a little worried about how you would feel about this," she said while nervously drumming her finger on the table.

"Mom, don't worry I am fine. I would love to share with my brother." I said while putting my hand over hers.

"Um, Emmett, your sibling might be a girl. It is a 50% chance that it might be." My dad said, saying something for the first time during the conversation. I stopped and thought about that. My sibling could be a girl…

"It doesn't matter, I will protect him or her with my heart," I said making my decision.

"Oh, that's my boy," my dad said hugging me.

"Emmett you are the best boy a mom could ever ask for," My mom said with a look of pure adoration on her face.

"I know," I said with a cheeky smile.

My mom laughed, but I saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears, after all I AM very observant=]

I kissed my mom on the cheek and went upstairs to brush. It was already 9 and I had a very long day, first grade is horrible it will be the death of me..

I looked in the mirror that hung above the sink and wondered if I would be a good brother. The idea that my parents thought I would be angry with a sibling was ridiculous. I always heard about my friends siblings and how annoying they were, but I think it would be fun to have a sibling. I know we will probably fight, but it is really boring to be an only child, plus fighting is fun.=] I don't know if I will be a good brother of not, I don't know what the future will hold, but that night while I was being tucked in to bed by my mom and dad I made a promise to myself. I would try to be the best big brother a kid could ask for. I closed my eyes and dreamed of the future that night.

**A/N I know it is REALLY short, but I wanted to get this out there as a base for my story, my chapters are usually longer. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if it is any good :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Kicks

DISCLAIMER- I DO OWN COPYRIGHTS TO TWILIGHT :) ……YEA NOT REALLY…IT MAKES ME FEEL BAD WHEN I HAVE TO DO THIS…

**4 months later**

Em POV (Emmett Point of View)

My mommy's stomach is getting really big! She is only a couple of months pregnant, but WOW! Daddy loves to touch her belly all the time; I want to touch it too, just to see what is so fun about it.

"Emmy Bear, Can you come here for a second?" my mom called from the living room.

"Ugh! Mommy I am almost done with 1st grade! Can you PLEASE not call me that?" I said while taking a seat on the couch across from the TV.

"Oh shush, you will always be my Emmy Bear." My mom replied with a brilliant smile.

"Do you want to go for a walk Emmett?" my dad said trying to intervene.

"See mommy. Dad calls me by my real name. If you don't like my name and feel the need to give me nicknames then why did you name me Emmett?" I said jokingly, while raising an eyebrow at her.

She turned to my dad, but he had a smile spread across his face.

"Ok ok, you won. I will refrain from calling you Emmy Bear ok? But that's not the reason I called you here. Your father and I are going to the park for a walk. Would you like to go to Matt's house or the park?"

"Can we take Matt to the park?" I asked with a hopeful smile. Matt was one of my best friends. He was a lot of fun and really nice.

"I'm sorry honey. Any other day I would take him too, but your father and I won't be able to watch him. We are going to walk around and we can't watch over you two pranksters 24/7. Next time we will ok?"

"Ok mom…I would like to go to the park with you and dad. Is that ok?"

"Yes honey. You are going to grow up into a fine gentleman." She said the second part in a low whisper, I don't know if I was supposed to hear it or not.

"Let's get going then." My dad said, grabbing the car keys and unlocking the door.

**At the Park**

"Ice Cream!!" I said once we entered the park and I caught site of a Mr. Softie ice cream cart onj the side of the walkway. 

"Can we get some dad?" I said turning towards my dad. If I ever wanted ice cream my dad would usually break easier then my mom…I usually used that to my advantage.

"Renee, is that ok?" He asked my mom.

"Sure, why don't we get it on the way out Emmett?" She asked me.

"Ok, come one then. The sooner we start walking the sooner we can get ice cream."

"Ok," my mom said chuckling.

When we walked about 2/3 of the perimeter of the park (which was about one mile) my mom suddenly stopped with a shocked expression on her face.

"The baby kicked, oh my! The baby kicked!" She said turning to my dad. **(I have NO IDEA when a baby is supposed to kick so I made it around the fourth month, that is probably too late but that is when you can have the ultrasound so I made them in the same month...)**

My dad laid his hand on her stomach and after a couple of seconds his face lit in a brilliant smile. I walked up to my mom and laid my hand next to my fathers. I felt a kick near my hand so I moved my hand over. For a couple of minutes I just kept my hand on her belly while waiting for the kick.

"The baby is a fighter, he or she is going to be strong," my dad said to my mom. My mom was staring at her belly and I wondered what she was thinking about.

"I have my two favorite men in the world by my side; I can't wait for the new addition to the family." She whispered. She started to tear up, and one tear fell onto her check when she blinked. My dad hugged her and wiped away her tear while we started walking back to the car.

**Please review I got more story alerts then reviews so please make sure to review! It makes me happy and a happy author updates faster**


	3. Chapter 3: Sonogram

DISCLAIMER- I DO own a copy of twilight, just not the copyrights.

**4 and ½ months later-**

Renee POV (self explanatory)

It's a wonderful thing, to know that there is another human in your body, to feel them move and kick is….indescribable. I have never known how much I could love another human being until Emmett as born.Emmett is going to grow up into a handsome, caring gentleman. He issuch a cute little kid, and now I am going to have another child. I don't care what the sex of the baby is, but if I am being completely truthful I know I want a girl more. I would love to have a boy too, but Emmett is enough. He is very sweet, but that doesn't mean he isn't mischievous. I already know the name I want to name my baby if it is a girl. Isabella. She would be my little princess….

"Renee, it's time to go to the doctor." Charlie called from the other room, breaking my train of thought.

"Ok, I'll be down soon." I said sighing. Charlie and I were in a rocky patch right now. I feel like the spark that was there in High School isn't there anymore. I don't even remember the last time I told him I love him…I still DO love him, but more of as a friend. They say the best marriages are when the spouses are best friends and share everything, but shouldn't there be a little more too? Shouldn't I feel an attraction to him as a woman would to a man she loved? I am not sure what is going on. At times I feel as though I am still in love, but then at other times I feel like I need to get out of Forks. I am the polar opposite of a small town girl, so what am I doing here? Then Emmett and my baby came along. Now I less frequently think that Charlie and I aren't going to be together for long, but there are still those days…

"Honey, we really have to go" He called again.

"Ok, let's go." I said while walking out the door.

We drove to the car in a peaceful silence. When we pulled up to the hospital Charlie came around and opened my door. I was surprised, but quickly recovered and took the hand that he had outstretched. We walked into the hospital and were told to have a seat and wait for the doctor to be ready. After about 20 minutes we were called to the examining room.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Swan. Let's see how your baby is developing." Dr. Zeiders said.

After doing a lot of tests he told us that we could do a sonogram to see the baby and to see what sex it was, if we wanted. Charlie and I agreed to finding out the sex of the baby so we could figure out the name we wanted and it is never too early to buy clothes.

After Dr. Zeiders did the sonogram he came back with a picture of our, Charlie and my, baby.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Swan you are having a baby girl. You see that lighter spot right there," he said pointing to the picture. "That is the head and these," he said pointing to another part of the picture, "Are the feet." He then pointed out other key parts of the baby.

Once we made another appointment for the next month Charlie and I left the hospital. I couldn't sit still for the car ride, I was too excited. I was having a baby girl! We could go shopping and play dress up all the time!

"Renee?" Charlie said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to just pick up Emmett now? His school ends in 10 minutes so we can just wait for him and call the main office to tell him that he doesn't have to take the bus. I am sure he will be ecstatic to see his little sister's first sonogram."

"Yes we should," I said smiling. Emmett was very interested in the baby, but I think he was just interested to see how big my stomach could grow and how hard my little Bella could kick.

"Charlie, Do you know what you want to name our daughter?" I asked remembering I never told him I wanted to name her Isabella.

"I am not sure. I am sure you have somthing in mind though."

"Yea I actually do," I said trailing off.

"Well…?" Charlie asked with an expectant look in his eye.

"Isabella, Bella for short."

"I like that name," Charlie said with an eye crinkling grin.

"Our beautiful Isabella." I said with a smile of my own.

We reached the school parking lot by then so we quickly went inside and told the secretary at the main office to call Emmett's classroom and tell him he didn't have to take the bus.

The school bell rang after about 5 minutes and we saw Emmett coming towards us with a mischievous, accomplished grin on his face.

"Emmett what did you do?" I said the second we got in the car.

"We had a substitute teacher today." He responded, his smile getting EVEN bigger.

"What did you do?" I said. From past experiences I knew that when there was a sub that meant prank time.

"It was hilarious mommsie," he said probably trying to soften Charlie up. Charlie loved it when Emmett would call me mommsie, he thought it was the cutest thing. Emmett sometimes called me that to soften me up too, but that was very rarely since I usually laughed at his pranks, my son was an evil genius and I was damn proud.

"Every time the sub would turn away from the class we would move our desks up a little bit, and then when she turned back towards us we would stop. After a while she actually sat down and did the same thing to us! When we were doing our work she would move a desk closer towards us and by the time school was over we were almost at the back wall!" Emmett exclaimed. "I hope we have Mrs. Roemer again soon! She was a lot of fun." 

I laughed and even Charlie did too. It was harmless after all and it was pretty funny.

"Is there a reason you picked me up or did you just want to?" Emmett asked curiously

"Honey, we went to the doctor today—"

"Is there something wrong!?" He practically screamed.

"No, nothing's wrong honey, don't fret." Once I saw that he was calmer I continued.

"We got a sonogram today. A sonogram is a picture of the baby in my belly. Doctors use special instruments to take it." I said seeing his questioning gaze when I said the word sonogram.

"Oh, can I see it?"

"Yes once second," I said pulling the picture from my purse and passing it back towards him

"Just be careful." I added when he took the picture a little too eagerly.

"Do you know if it is a boy or girl?" He said while Charlie pulled into our driveway.

"Darling, this is Isabella Swan, your baby sister."

Emmett's face broke into a smile and Charlie turned his face around to open the door, but I was pretty sure I saw the trace of a smile on his face.

I looked at my family, soon it would be completed I thought with a smile, looking at the picture of my daughter before heading inside.

**A/N I know it was a little boring at first, but I needed to get it out the Renee is feeling unsure of her marriage right now. I really don't want to make them divorce, but I have to for my story.**

**Please Review. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED!**


	4. Chapter 4: Girlfriend!

DISCLAIMER- Guess What? Stephenie Meyer gave my copyrights to her books!...Yea not really…I know I had you all fooled:)

**9 months later-**

Em POV (Emmett Point of View)

My mommy's belly has gotten even bigger! She looks like a Beluga whale, I told her this and she burst out crying. I don't know why though, Beluga whales are cute and I thought women liked cute stuff, well they like ME and I'm cute... My dad said it's because of the baby she is feeling hormonal..._whatever_ that means.

"Honey, Are you in there?" My mom said knocking lightly on my head.

"Sorry mom, just thinking."

"Ok," I could see the curiosity burning in her eyes but she let it drop anyway.

"Would you like to invite Matt and Jimmy for a sleepover?"

"What's wrong baby?" She said referring to the look of disgust that was probably on my face.

"Jimmy and me are fighting."

"Jimmy and _I_" She corrected.

"Mmmoooommm," I whined.

"Sorry, why are you two fighting?" She asked biting into a pickle.

"He stole my girlfriend!"

At that moment my dad walked in the door then quickly ran towards my mom patting her on the back.

"Emmett, WHY IN GODS NAME IS YOUR MOTHER CHOKING ON A PICKLE!!"

"Daddy," I said while jutting my bottom lip out, "I didn't do anything."

"Renee what did he do?" He asked my mom once she calmed down.

"He has a...a…girlfriend." My mom said slightly out of breath.

"Way to go buddy you got yourself a girlfriend," my dad said patting me on the back.

"EX Girlfriend actually" I amended.

"What happened?" He asked, not noticing the daggers my mom was glaring at his back.

"Uhm, Dad…you might want to turn around…" I said backing away from my parents.

My dad turned towards my mom and cringed when he saw her expression.

"Renee, my wife who loves me so very much, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" My mom said shooting him an incredulous look.

"Way to go buddy?' He is in second grade Charlie!"

"Honey, it's just a little crush, calm down."My dad said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Oh you just wait till Isabella grows up! When she has her first boyfriend and you go ballistic I will remember this day!"

"Renee what are you talking about? When she is in College and starts dating I will NOT go ballistic."

"Oh you naïve, naïve man." My mom said with a smirk. "My girl is going to be a heart breaker and you're going to have trouble reining her in till College especially with all the boys after her." My mom said her smirk growing even bigger, Sheesh it's like her belly. It gets BIGGER and BIGGER.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to stay with the police force for quite a while. Then I'll always have my handy dandy gun whenever I need to remind a boy who's the father of the girl he is dating." My dad said while my mom rolled her eyes, smiling nevertheless.

"You sound like Steve from Blue's Clues, with his handy dandy notebook." She said before going into a fit of giggles.

"I thought I was in love, until _Jimmy_ stole her!" I exclaimed trying to get the attention back on important matters; my love life.

"What happened?" My father asked with amusement in his voice.

"Ugh, Jimmy got his dad to bring in their pet bunny. Apparently girls just LOVE a guy that has a cute bunny." I said with a pout.

My dad burst out in laughter and I stared at him in shock.

"You're dating a man that has no emotional sympathy," I said pointing at my mom.

"Hey he's YOU'RE dad." My mom shot back.

"YOU'RE husband."

"YOU'RE dad."

"YOU'RE husband."

"YOU'RE dad."

"Enough," My dad finally said.

"You're husband," I quietly whispered.

"You're dad; you actually share DNA with him." My mom said with a triumphed smile.

"Stop it." My dad said exasperated.

That sent me and my mom into a fit of giggles and soon we were rolling on the floor laughing.

All of a sudden my mom looked up at my dad with wide eyes.

"My water broke." She whispered.

**A/N I know I am so mean. I would continue, but my mom is back to being mad at me for my report card so I have a limited time on my laptop (I know! How can you take away your daughters love? She is cruel.) **

**Just to make sure you all realized Emmett is in SECOND grade now.**

**REVIEW! They help me update faster :) and who knows? I might update again tomorrow instead of reading on fanfic in my limited time WINK WINK**


	5. Chapter 5: Isabella Marie Swan

Em POV

My dad's eyes widened from my mother's words and for a couple of seconds he stood there in shock.

"Dad, what does 'my water broke' mean?" I asked curiously.

"Your mom's going to have the baby." My dad said going into motion under 5 seconds flat. He quickly ran upstairs to get our "emergency bag." It held necessities for my mother and the newborn baby once she entered the world.

"Let's go son," My dad said while grabbing my mom's hand and leading her to the passenger side of our car.

"Take this into the back with you," He commanded, handing me the emergency bag.

I quickly grabbed it, knowing it wasn't the time to whine about being commanded.

He made sure my mother's seatbelt was securely on and then he ran to his side, quickly jamming the keys on the ignition and peeling out of the driveway.

My mom's face crumpled in pain after a few minutes of driving and my dad grabbed her hand, squeezing it, trying to comfort her.

We reached the hospital in a matter of minutes because my dad was going over the speed limit. Isn't it weird when a cop breaks the law?

Once we entered the hospital my mom was put in a wheel chair and rushed to the Emergency Room. I wasn't allowed to be in the room with my parents so I had to wait in the waiting room. They didn't have anything fun to do, but after a while another family came in. The mom was in labor so she was rushed off into another room with her husband. Like me, their daughter was told to wait outside. The girl sat down with a huff and sulked for a while.

"What?" She said turning to me.

"I wasn't doing anything."

"You were staring at me." She said with a look clearly saying '_Are you mental?'_

"Oh, sorry. My name's Emmett." I said hoping to strike up a conversation. She looked at me for a minute clearly debating whether or not to tell me her name.

"My name is Arielle."

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed standing up.

"My baby sister's, well she's about to be born, name is Isabella!" I said starting to jump up and down.

"Uhm, that's interesting?" She said, questioning my sanity once again.

"Well you know Isabella and Arielle are two Disney princesses…"

"And?" She asked.

"Well…umm….never mind….." I said awkwardly.

"Emmett?" My dad said while closing the door to the room my mom was in.

"Yes dad?" I said looking up at him.

"There's a problem in the pregnancy."

"What?" I said, well more like yelled.

"It's nothing major." My dad said trying to soothe me.

"It just looks like Bella doesn't wasn't to come into the world yet, the doctors are going to perform a procedure so Bella will survive."

"What are the chances of mom di- getting hurt?" I asked, not even allowing myself to think the worst.

"Don't worry son. Everything will be all right." He said, but I noticed the way he dodged my question.

"Dad, I'm scared." I whispered.

My dad looked at me and the emotion in his eyes almost broke my heart. I could clearly see that he was trying to be strong for me.

"I know Emmy, I know." And for once I didn't complain about the nickname. Right now what I needed was familiarity, to know that everything would be all right.

**A couple of hours later**

My dad had gone back into the room and I was anxiously awaiting the news. The news that could be one of the best things, or one of the worst.

"Emmett," my dad said quietly. I looked up at him with hopeful eyes and when his face erupted into a smile I ran into his arms.

"Would you like to see your sister?"

I furiously nodded my head, half sobbing and half laughing in relief.

I went into the room and I saw my mom, her face slick with perspiration, and I saw a small bundle in her arms.

I silently walked up to my mom and climbed on the bed.

"Honey, this is your younger sister, Isabella Marie Swan," my mom told me.

I looked at my sister's face. She had very fair skin, a crown of brown hair, and big brown eyes. I lightly put my fingertips on her cheek, which emitted a giggle from her. I jumped up in shock, but then quickly brushed my fingers against her cheek, wanting to hear her laugh again.

"She's going to be a beauty," my mom said.

"My gun is locked and loaded," my dad said with a chuckle.

"Ok," my mom said laughing with my father.

"I wasn't really joking," my dad muttered, to low for my mom to hear. I laughed and my dad winked at me.

My mom and sister were finally asleep. Bella kept on crying until finally my dad put on some classical music to get her to sleep. I thought it was going to be a vain attempt, but after only 2 minutes Bella was deeply in slumber…She was weird.

_But she's MY weird sister_, I thought with a smile.

"Daddy, when are mom and Bella going to be let out of the hospital?"

"I am not sure, we can ask tomorrow. Right now you should go to sleep." He replied.

"Ok, but remember to ask ok? I want to bring her in for show and tell."

"Whatever you say Emmett," my dad said with a grin on his face.

"Now you should really get some sleep," He said after seeing me yawn.

"Ok," I replied before snuggling into the hospital chair and dreaming about my baby sister and the life ahead of us.

**I hope I didn't disappoint you / I wanted to write more, but it's 12:24 and my mom is going to kill me if she catches me still on the computer. I have never been pregnant and I don't plan to for quite a while so I hope this is ok.**

**I hope my grammar is ok; I looked this over very quickly. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! They help a great deal. **


	6. Chapter 6: Simply Perfect

In case you were wondering, Emmett is 7 when Bella is born (just so you know how old he is.)

Chapter 6- "Simply Perfect"

**20 months later**

"Aww, she is so cute," a boy about 15 years old said.

We were at the county fair and if I had a penny for every time someone said that...well let's just say my pockets would be very heavy and what was with all the boys? They are supposed to be all masculine so why were they "oohing" and "awing" at MY baby sister.

"Yea, I know now go away," I told him with a glare. It's not like I was being mean…I just wanted _boys_ to stop staring at my baby sister…even if they were more than 14 years old and thought of her as a cute little baby….I wasn't being paranoid….really.

"Charlie, I don't think we even need that gun," my mom said chuckling.

My dad laughed and continued rolling the stroller.

"Aww, what an adorable girl," a girl around 9 said while looking at my sister.

"Thanks, you know I am her big brother, and I take care of her a lot."

"Really," she giggled. "That's so sweet of you."

"It's the least I could do, and I enjoy it." She smiled brilliantly at that.

_YES, _I thought. Bella was a great ticket to get to the ladies, it wasn't like I was using my angel of a sister; I really did enjoy taking care of her, and if the ladies liked that about me...well that's not my fault now is it?

"You are such a hypocrite," my mom said with a grin.

"A hypocrite?" I sometimes think my parents forget how old I am. I'm pretty smart for my age, but I had no idea what they talked about sometimes.

"A hypocrite is someone who says/believes something and does the exact opposite of that belief. Let's say you yell at someone for eating chocolate because it's sugary and then you eat chocolate. That would make you a hypocrite."

"Then what did you mean when you said I am a hypocrite?"

"You were glaring at boys for calling Bella cute and yet you are practically using advantage of the "big brother" role to get girls to think you're sweet and adorable."

"It's different, and besides I don't have to get girls to think I am cute and adorable, I just am." I said with a cheeky smile.

"Of course you are," my mom said with a laugh.

"Eeemmmmyyyyyyy," Bella whined.

I smiled down at my sister. She really was an angel. She liked to call me Emmy, and I didn't really mind. Whenever anyone else calls me that I usually yell at them, but Bella made it sound…_right_.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Pick up!" She said while putting her hands in the air.

I laughed and took her out of the stroller.

"Emmett," My mom scolded, "If you keep picking her up whenever she whines she'll never become independent. She'll think that if she cries she can get anything she wants," my mom continued, but I knew my mom would have picked Bella up after a couple of seconds saying she was sorry for letting her cry.

"Mom, Bella rarely cries or whines. Don't worry."

"Ooh pretty!" Bella said pointing at the fireworks that were starting overhead.

"Why don't we watch the firework show while sitting over there," My dad said pointing at a patch of grass that was clean and free or people.

We all agreed and made our way over to the grass.

I smiled softly whenever Bella would giggle at the fireworks; she really was a perfect sister. She had a very large vocabulary and she was so sweet.

"Emmy, You missing show." She said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Okay I'll watch from now on." I said in an apologetic voice.

Bella and I turned back to the fireworks and watched the rest of the show in silence. Everything was perfect in that moment. We were all together, as a family and I naively thought that it would last.

**AN- Does anybody think my chapters are to short?**

**Please Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Arguments

Chapter 7-

**Bella is 2 and ½ years old.**

**Emmett is 9 and ½ years old**

"Emmy, why are they arguing?" Bella whispered in the darkness.

I was sitting in the rocking chair by her window. The walls in our house were relatively thin; you could practically hear everything and dad and mom were arguing so Bella had gotten scared. She had come into my room and I had brought her back to her room, but she would just come back into my room every 5 minutes so I eventually brought my blanket and a pillow in her room so I could sleep in there. She was so little…so fragile. I felt like I could break her whenever I carried her or hugged her and the naked fear in her eyes made her seem even more fragile.

"They are just having a disagreement, don't worry everything will be fine in the morning." I said trying to comfort my baby sister, but I don't know how much I was accomplishing. I was scared too; dad and mom had been fighting more and more each night. At first it was over major things, but now it was over the littlest things, what should Bella wear today? What should be for dinner? Which type of china should we use for dinner? Dad started working a lot, to prevent fighting I guess, but then my mom got even angrier saying he was working too much. I kind of agreed with my mom on that. He wasn't even coming to some of my football games anymore.

I sometimes think that it would be easier if they just got divorced, but then I immediately feel guilty. I shouldn't think like that…but then again what if it was for the better? Bella could actually have a full nights rest instead of staying up half the night listening to our parents fighting.

"Emmy, I'm scared." She whispered and I probably jumped a foot in the air. I hadn't realized that she had walked the short distance to the rocking chair and was now in front of me. I quickly picked her up and put her in my lap.

"Don't worry, Bella." I repeated for what had to be the 4th time in a week.

She snuggled up to me and I tried to think of any piece of that classical music that put her to sleep almost instantly. I finally thought of the song and I hummed along to it until Bella finally fell asleep.

I unfortunately didn't fall asleep until much later and I had the _great pleasure_ of hearing my parents fight for a while. I felt bad for Bella; she was so restless in her sleep and would mumble incoherent things, which seemed like they were said in despair.

**Bella is 3 and Emmett is 10.**

**Third Person POV (This is probably one of the only times I will ever do the POV from an onlooker.)**

"Where were you tonight?" He demanded.

"Charlie, don't be difficult, I was with my friend." She angrily replied.

"Oh, really? Who was it?"

"Darla," She said in a staccato tone.

"That's interesting seeing as how she called an hour ago, asking if she could talk to you. Why would she need to talk to you if you were with her?"

"What's with the interrogation? Don't you trust me?" She said, anger

"Well apparently I shouldn't seeing as how you sneak off with you "friends" all the time!" Charlie said in anger.

"Please, Renee….just tell me…are you seeing someone?" He said, his tone quickly changing to despair.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." My mom whispered.

"No, please don't say you're sorry. That would mean you did something wrong." He said helplessly.

"Charlie," She whispered.

"NO! Who is it? Huh? Who have you been sneaking off with??" His said, his tone once again changing to anger in less than 2 seconds.

"Phil Dwyer."

"You're kidding me." He said, a chuckle of pure hysteria slipping out of his lips.

"Emmett's teacher?" He said, almost talking to himself.

"Charlie I saw him at a parent teacher conference. At the time we didn't talk that much, but then I ran into him more and more and one thing led to another. It is probably best that you know. Phil has gotten a job opportunity in Phoenix and I am think…no I _am_ joining him there."

Charlie had sunken onto their bed, as if physically hurt. He watched as his wife walked towards her closet and got out a suitcase that was already packed, he noticed. What surprised him the most though, was when she got out a smaller pink suitcase that was also packed. He watched as she walked out of the door and down the hallway. She went into Bella's bedroom and picked the child up, descending the staircase with her. In a sudden burst of action the Charlie blocked his wife's path.

"Renee, don't do this. We can get through this. I'll cut down my hours, spend more time with you and the children, just please don't leave."

"Charlie we can't. It's not only you. I hate Forks, I hate how it's so dreary and I just hate everything about this place and my life right now. Bella and Emmett are two amazing children and I love them dearly but I just can't do this anymore. We use to have something great Charlie, but the spark isn't there. I'm taking Bella with me because she needs me. She is so young. She needs a mother right now...Emmett is going to need you to be there for him…we'll work this out Charlie….but I just…I just have to go."

Renee reached for the door knob and had the door half way open before Charlie latched onto her arm.

"What about me Renee? Do I not matter to you at all? I used to love you with all my heart and I still do and I will continue to do so…are you really going to leave and take my only daughter away from me? Please…don't do this…"

"Just let me go, Charlie. I really _really _hate Forks! **(Stephenie Meyer's words in case any of you were planning on suing me for copyrighting) **It just didn't work out." After saying these departing words she went into her car, buckled the baby in her car seat and buckled herself before backing out of the driveway and going right…in the direction of Phil Dwyer's home.

Charlie turned around, heading back upstairs, tears silently streaming down his face.

When he reached the second floor he saw his son's door slid shut, Emmett hadn't closed it fast enough though, for Charlie had already seen his sons face, shiny with tears.

**Please remember that Renee and Charlie have been growing distant for couple of years. She didn't just get up and leave out of nowhere. I know this chapter might be a little confusing to some people. I honestly don't think it is one of my better ones so please ask any questions you may have and please comment on your feelings of this chapter.**

**HAPPY FATHERS DAY!...IF THERE ARE ANY FATHERS READING THIS….**

**REIVEW...please?**


	8. Chapter 8: Trip to Forks

**I don't own the Twilight Saga…or small pink chinchillas…or smurfs sniffles (It's a loooonnngg story :)..but one day I will own smurfs and chinchillas:)..it's my goal in life...**

**Bella is 13**

**Emmett is 18**

**(Note that there is only a five year age difference, not seven. Their age differences have been changed from here on.) **

I got a comment on how Emmett is to old to be a senior, but in my school many seniors are 18, it depends on how early/late you are born into the year, and I think that applies to most schools. Since Bella's birthday is towards the end of September it makes sense that she is 13 in her freshmen year during the beginning of football season.

Chapter 8

**B POV**

"Chaarrrilllieeee!" I exclaimed while running into my dad's open arms.

"Hey, Bella. How are you? Did you actually tan?" My dad paused than added, "you're more of an off-white then pale-white now."

"Ha ha, very funny dad." I said while glaring. After a moment I stopped though, I was only here for a couple of days; I couldn't afford to spend any time being angry.

"Let's go kiddo." He said while taking my suitcase and carrying them to his car. Thank god he didn't bring the cruiser; I would've surely died of embarrassment…ok maybe that's a tad too dramatic.

"Is it okay with you if you are home alone tonight? I wanted to go to Emmett's football game. This way, you'll have a chance to unpack also, and you probably don't want me on your case anyway." He said while loading my suitcase into the trunk of the car.

"I actually was wondering if I would go to Emmett's game, I haven't seen him play yet." I said.

"Are you sure about that Bella? I wouldn't want you to get bored." He said, pulling out of the airport parking lot.

"Chhhaarrrliiie," I said rolling my eyes. "I can live through one game and I want to see if my big brother is any good." I said laughing; of course he was good, he was 225 pounds of solid muscle.

"Ok, then. We'll just head home and you can shower and change if you want, than we can head out." He said.

"Yea, that would be nice," I agreed.

The rest of the drive was in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. We just didn't feel the need to talk about unimportant material.

* * *

**-At the house-**

"Ok Bella, you can go and get ready. You have about an hour before we leave." He said while grabbing the TV remote and turning it on to ESPN, well I guess I know where to find him when I am ready.

I walked up the stairs, dragging my suitcase with me. I quickly unpacked; it probably took a total of 15 minutes, I didn't need that many clothes since I wouldn't be here for that long.

I grabbed my towel and walked towards the bathroom. I took my time in the shower, enjoying how the warm water cascaded down my back. Once the water started to get cold I jumped out of the shower and put on a Giants jersey, they had the same colors as Emmett's team, and jeans. I didn't feel the need to put on make-up. It was just plain annoying; I once put on mascara and by 3rd period I had wiped it off and I looked like I had bruised eyes.

I quickly ran down the stairs to tell Charlie I was ready.

After 10 minutes of trying to pry him away from the TV screen we were finally on our way to the Forks High Football field.

**-At the Field-**

"Emmmmmeeeettttt," I screamed when I was a couple of feet away from him.

"What the—"He said, turning around.

"Language Emmy," I said with a grin on my face.

"Bella," he screamed back running towards me and pulling me into his famous bear hugs, he could probably rival a Grizzly Bear.

I giggled, yes I Bella Swan giggled, and returned his bone crushing hug.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"I am hurt," I said, putting one hand over my heart, "You forgot that I was coming to Forks," I said, even thought I knew that's not what he was talking about.

"Belllllaaaaa," He said forming my 2 syllable name into about 10…literally.

"I meant I didn't know you were coming to my game." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Such a drama queen," He muttered under his breath, probably thinking that I wouldn't hear.

"Hey! I heard that," I said before sticking out my tongue towards him.

"It's not my fault your have supersonic bat hearing….weirdo."

"Swan! Get over here this instant." His coach said before I could retort with a sarcastic remark.

"Sorry duty calls, little sis." He said before hugging me in another bone crushing hug and jogging off to his other teammates.

"Good Luck," I screamed after him.

"Thanks" He screamed back in his loudest voice causing many people to turn and look at Emmett and me. I, of course, blushed under their gazes.

**

* * *

****-During the game-**

**B POV**

"Gooo Emmett!" I screamed when hescored yet another touchdown.

"Are you friends with him?" Someone asked from beside me.

"Well, you can say that." I said while grinning. I turned towards the boy; he was probably around my age. He had blonde hair that was styled in spiked and a boyishly round face with sparkling blue eyes. He reminded me of a little kid. His eyes seemed like they held a childish happiness…like when little kids are so happy because they are ignorant of the bad in the world.

"What do you mean?"

"I am his younger sister, Bella Swan."

"Oh, I am Mike Newton. How old are you?"

"Uhm, I am thirteen." I said offhandedly, trying to pay attention to the game.

"Cool! I'm thirteen too." He said with far too much excitement than was really needed.

"Mhm," I responded, trying to hint that I wanted to watch the game.

"So do you need any help following the game?" He asked.

"No, I don't," I said while glaring at the naive boy.

"Woa, sorry for asking." He said, shrinking back.

"Sorry for snapping at you like that," I said, sighing. Now I felt guilty, it annoyed me when some boys automatically assumed that I didn't understand sports just because I was a girl.

"I understand football, and most other sports for that matter."

"Oh, I see…" He said at a loss for words.

"It's ok. Let's just watch the games okay?" I said. I felt bad for Mike; he looked like an owner who just saw their puppy run over.

"Sure." He said quickly turning towards the field.

* * *

**-After the Game-**

"Bye Mike" I said before jogging down the bleachers. I started to get happy when realized I didn't trip at all, of course I spoke to soon, my foot caught on the edge of the bleachers and I braced myself for the impact that would inevitably come. I was surprised when a pair of arms grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me up.

I found myself staring into sparkling emerald eyes.

"Uhm, thanks" I said blushing. He was…gorgeous, he was hotter (there real was no other word to describe him other than beautiful and from what I knew boys didn't like to be called beautiful) than any model I had ever seen. He had disheveled bronze hair that fell into his eyes adorably, a strong jaw line (I had always been a sucker for those), and from what I saw he was muscular.

"No problem," He said shooting me a lopsided grin causing me to once again blush.

"You blush a lot," he said smiling. I blushed even harder; I probably resembled a freshly painted fire truck.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Edward Mason," He responded before taking my hand, and instead of shaking it he raised it to his lips and kissed it, causing me to blush yet again.

"Your funny," He said while chukling.

"I am so glad my embarrassment makes you happy." I said while pouting.

"I'm sorry," He said seriously. I might have believed him if it hadn't been for a small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"If you pout anymore your lips might fall off."

My jaw literally dropped to the ground, accompanied by my ever present blush.

"I'm sorry I just had to…friends?" He asked before holding his hand out.

"Sure," I said laughing.

"Bella, who is this?" I heard a booming voice call out behind me.

"Emmett, this is Edward Mason, Edward this is Emmett Swan, my older brother." I said introducing them.

"I haven't seen you around," Emmett said through squinted eyes.

"I just moved in last week and I am a freshmen so you probably haven't seen me around." Edward said, holding Emmett's gaze, which I was actually really proud of, most boys would have run away screaming from Emmett's towering frame.

"Mhm, Sis, we need to get going. Dad is waiting for us." He said turning towards me. I rolled my eyes; he had put emphasis on the "sis" part of our conversation.

"Okay, Emmett I'll be there in a minute." I said, wanting a chance to exchange email's or phone numbers with Edward.

"We really have to get going, Charlie is a bit impatient." I once again rolled my eyes; Charlie could wait an hour as long as he had a car with a working AM radio station.

"Okay let's get going then. Bye Edward," I said before following Emmett to our car.

"Bye blushing Bella," He said. I could have sworn he saw my blush from where he was standing.

**Reason for Not Updating (DO NOT HAVE TO READ)**

**I have been in Atlanta for the past week and half (about). My aunt had a baby on 7/11 (hehe 7/11…) and there are 4 other babies not including the newborn (two are toddlers, the other two are younger.) I have been extremely busy with all my relatives (there are 4 separate families here right now...all in one place.) Hopefully I will be able to update faster once I get back to Ny, I don't know yet cause in August I am going to Vegas, San Francisco, The Grand Canyon, Hawaii and Atlanta (again) and I want to spend some time with my friends. I will probably though because I can't fall asleep until like 1-3 in the morning.**

**Please REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Edward

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight, I do however own the right to Small Pink Chinchillas and Smurfs, but alas not Twilight.**

**The rating has been changed to T, I hope that is ok with everyone, if not please tell me through a review or PM.**

**B POV**

"Last Boarding, I repeat Last Boarding." The flight attendant called through the microphone.

I sighed while getting up and handing her me boarding pass. My trip to Forks had flown by so quickly. I barely had time to spend with my dad and Emmett, but that could've been because I spent half my time there with a certain green eyed Adonis.

I smiled, thinking about some of the fun things we had done, but sadly before I could daydream about Edward any longer I had reached the front of the airplane.

"Welcome to Air Train, your nonstop flight to Phoenix." The hostess said with an overly happy smile. Seriously, what was wrong with these people? Weren't they trying to welcome the people and not scare them to death?

"Do you need any help locating your seats?" She asked; the damn smile still on her face.

"No thank you," I mumbled quickly before all but running to my seat, of course knocking into someone square in the back.

"Sorry," I mumbled before locating me seat, storing my carry-on and buckling me seatbelt.

I turned towards the window and silently said good-bye to Forks. I usually felt sad when I had to leave my father and brother, but I was even more so this time, which was probably due to Edward. In the short time we had spent together we had discovered many similarities between us. Other than the fact that he loved math I would probably think he was perfect. Oh who was I kidding, he _was _perfect. I mean how many guys love classical music, like school and think reading is interesting? I'm not even joking about the classical music.

_Flashback_

"C'mon," he said practically dragging me away from his mom.

"Go on Bella, we can talk more about Edward's childhood later, we wouldn't want him to tear your arm off." His mom, Elizabeth, said with a wink.

I giggled while following Edward upstairs.

"You know I think your mom was on the right track, I don't think my arm will ever be the same," I teased, while rubbing my shoulder.

"Oh shush, Mrs. Best Friend of my mom."

"What can I say? Oh by the way…your eighth grade piano teacher? Really?"

"Ugh, she was barely 21, had a big chest and wore skirts ALL THE TIME plus I had fresh hormones! Don't judge me." He said, it was actually kind of, ok a lot, cute how he was defending himself.

"As long as you don't judge me for making fun of you every chance I can get."

"You know that's not very nice, here I was being all nice and sweet and—"

"Okay I get it," I said laughing while opening the door we had stopped at.

"Wow," was all I could mutter.

"It's not a lot but, it's my room," he said while running his hand through his hair, something I learned he did when he was nervous.

"Edward, this is freaking amazing!" I said before entering the room and flopping down on his bed.

His room was perfect, it reflected his personality amazingly. One of his walls had shelves running along the entire width, 1/3 of which was already crammed with CD's. In the center of the wall was a complex stereo system, equipped with surround sound, an iPod dock and alarm clock. It was black with some gold in it, matching his golden walls and black king size bed perfectly.

His bed was enormous! You could probably comfortably fit 5 people on it. It was clad in black silk sheets that had gold lines on it.

His room would seem dark and mysterious if it weren't for the wall on the right side of his bed. This wall was covered in hundreds of pictures. Many of which were from Chicago, the city he moved from. He was always laughing in them and surrounded by other people. There were also some family portraits, one in which there was a toddler with bronze hair and eccentric green eyes, smiling crookedly at the camera. I spent a while longer staring at this one before moving on to the next.

The wall that was on the left side of his bed was a stark contrast from the wall across from it. Instead of having a clutter of pictures and memorabilia everywhere there was only a very large window and a balcony that lead outside, which I quickly walked out on.

I faintly heard Edward's footsteps behind me, but I barely noticed. I was too busy looking at the breathtaking view. You could faintly hear a stream bubbling and grasshoppers chirping. I could even see the sun starting to set on the horizon.

"Wow Edward, this is amazing." I said, turning around so quickly that I stumbled a bit. Out of reflex he came forward to stop me from hurting myself, but I soon found myself encircled by his strong arms, all but being forced to smell his intoxicating scent.

I looked at him through my eyelashes and I swear I saw his eyes darken.

"Uhm, maybe we should go inside." I suggested, while clearing my throat.

"Just a minute," He whispered before caressing my cheek.

"Would it be okay if I kiss you?" He whispered, his breath fanning across my face.

"Edward, I'm going to return to Phoenix soon and…" I trailed of hopelessly, before thinking _what the hell_, and throwing my arms around his neck, softly kissing him.

His arms brought me closer to him and he gently put his hands on my waist. It was a soft, sweet kiss; the kind that girls dream about having with their boyfriends. Edward and I were so shy with one another, when he lightly nipped at my bottom lip I almost jumped out of my skin. When we had to finally break apart due to lack of oxygen our breathing was ragged and my skin was blazing red.

"Why don't we go inside? It's going to get chilly soon." He whispered, letting go off my waist and taking my hand.

"Sure," I responded. He led be back into his room, but I let go of his hand to look at his music collection. It was some sort of unspoken agreement not to talk about what we had just done…at least not until later.

"Debussy?" I said laughing.

"What? He is a musical genius." He said getting defensive again, oh how adorable he looked and the fact that I know knew what he kissed like…

"I have to admit I like Yann Tiersen better. Comptine d'un autre été L'après midi is simply amazing."

"Clair De Lune is way better," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Are you so passionate about everything?" I said while laughing.

"Yup, by the way, it listed in Alphabetical Order starting on the left side."

"Okay" I said while going to the Y's.

"Must you put on Yann Tiersen?"

"Of course," I said before pulling the CD out and putting it in his stereo system.

I then put in Debussy and two other classical CDs in the player; it had FOUR different spots for CD's. I made sure the setting was on repeat before walking towards the couch that was near the fourth wall, on the left of the door. The couch was facing a flat screen LCD Samsung that was black and had a little gold in it.

"Did youdecorate you room? It's so perfects_, _it looks like it took a lot of effort."

"My mom and her friend, an interior designer, designed it. I thought it was okay…I wanted an air hockey table though."

"Typical guy," I murmured, fully intending for him to hear.

"How rude," he exclaimed poking me in the chest.

I took one look at his face and then at his finger pointed towards me, before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"What?" He said, half scared and half amused.

"O-h m-m-y g-g-o-s-s-h-!" I stuttered out between my giggles.

"You sounded and looked like Stephanie Tanner from Full House." I said before bursting into fits of giggles again. **(If you don't know what I am talking about, first, feel very ashamed and then go to the link in my profile and watch it, it'll be funnier if you do.)**

This time he joined in. By the time we had finally calmed down my eyes were watery.

"I don't think I have laughed that much in years." I said, wiping my eyes.

All Edward did was smile and stare at me.

I blushed under his gaze, and quickly let my hair hide my face.

"Don't do that," he whispered, pulling my hair away from my face. His hands stayed there before softly pulling my head towards his. The moment our lips touched I felt electricity surge through me. It was different than our first kiss, we weren't shy this time. We were confident with each other, I soon found myself lying down on Edward.

"Edward, Bella dinner's ready if you're hungry."

Not thinking twice I jumped off of Edward and sprinted towards the door. He caught up to me when I was outside his door.

"Either you are really hungry or I am a really bad kisser."

"Neither, especially the latter," I said with a wink, "I just really want to talk to your mom."

"Shot down for my mom…somehow that sounds worse than you being really hungry," he teased.

Diner was a lot of fun and Edward's parents were amazing. The amount of love they had for each other and Edward was incredible. Soon it was over though and Edward and I had taken it upon ourselves to do the dishes, which led into a bubble fight. By the end Edward's hair and shirt were completely drenched, while my, well everything I was wearing was soaked.

When we finally went upstairs Edward lent me one of his basketball shorts and tops to sleep in. Apparently Elizabeth called Charlie and she somehow got him to agree to me having a sleepover as long as I slept in the guest room and the doors were always open.

"I can't believe Charlie actually let me have a sleep over with a _boy_, or better yet Emmett allowed me to."

"Emmett?" Edward asked incredulously.

"What is wrong with you? He is the person that made up the 'overprotective brother' saying. He has more say in my life than my dad."

"He seems like a lovable, teddy bear in a big brother form."

"You Edward Mason are a weird child."

"Oh shut up," he said, throwing a pillow at me.

The night consisted of that type of playful banter. We even played 20 questions, which ended up being ask as many questions as you want. We were too curious about each other. I found out that his favorite Pokémon was Pikachu and he found out that mine was Jigglypuff, to which he responded "such a girly Pokémon," which in turn lead us to a debate about which Pokémon's were girly and which were just amazingly adorable. We also got into debates about which was better, Garfield or Snoopy, how math was hell on earth and how Gym should not be mandatory.

Elizabeth never actually checked our sleeping arrangement or the whole door policy which I was thankful for because Edward and I had ended up falling asleep on his bed, with the door closed, after talking past 1 in the morning.

I woke up to the sound of a click that sounded like a camera and Edward's parents voices whispering to one another. I opened my eyes to see that Elizabeth and Edward Sr. were talking in the doorway leading to Edward's room. I looked down, towards my waist, where I saw Edward's hands wrapped around it and I realized I was also hugging him, trying to get as close to him as possible.

My cheeks burned when I realized they had probably seen us like this for quite a while.

I squirmed out of Edward's grasp and quickly shook him awake.

"hmm," he said before trying to grab my waist again.

"Edward," I hissed, faintly hearing Elizabeth trying to conceal her laughter.

"Whhaattt," he said in a whiny voice.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mason," I said trying a different tactic.

"What!?" Edward said shooting up; it was actually quite comical; I would've joined in on his parent's laughter if it wasn't for the fact that I was embarrassed out of my mind.

"Don't worry kids, we know you didn't do anything wrong now, onto more urgent matters; if you want chocolate pancakes you will be brushed, showered and downstairs in a half hour or 45 minutes tops." Elizabeth said before going down the hallway, her husband following.

"Either you always have girls in your bedroom or your parents are really calm."

"I think it's the second," Edward said trying to fix his hair with his hands, only proceeding to making it look even messier.

"You can shower in the bathroom across the hall, mine doesn't have body wash or anything, and I doubt you want to smell like axe."

"You guessed right," I said before grabbing the towel Elizabeth must've left for me and rushing to the bathroom across the hall.

Once Edward and I were both done showering we went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Wow, your mom is a wonderful cook," I said taking seconds.

"I know," he said jokingly.

"When we are done can you change back into jeans? I want to show you something before you go home."

"Sure, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," He replied with a grin before going back to his pancakes, successfully ending the conversation.

"I hate surprises," I mumbled, not wanting him to get off the hook so easily.

"Oh I know," he replied, amused.

**After Breakfast **

I quickly changed into my jeans, keeping Edward's T-shirt on, it was far more comfortable.

"Hey, ready to go?" He said once he saw me descending the stairs.

"Lead the way," I replied, dramatically sweeping my arm forward.

_Torture_

This was pure and unadulterated torture. Who actually enjoys hiking? I guess I should thank Edward for telling me to wear jeans, if I didn't I would've had scratches running up and down my legs for days, but how can you be thankful to a guy that makes you walk in the forest for more than 2 hours?

"Are we there yet?" I said for probably the tenth time that day.

"The answer is the same as it was ten minutes ago; almost."

"Ugh, you are an evil creature." I said sticking me tongue out at him in a very mature way.

"Sheesh, no need to get mean," he said in an amused voice, "Look, do you see those two trees that are kind of intertwined over there?" He asked, pointing to a tree directly in front of me.

"The place I want to show you is to the right of it." I started running to where he pointed before he even finished his sentence. After running to the right of the tree for about five minutes I came to a beautiful clearing.

There was a lake running along the west side of the meadow, it was so clear that you could see some of the rocks on the bottom. The rest of the meadow consisted of beautiful wildflowers. There were blue, green, yellow, red and pink flowers growing everywhere. It looked so natural and elegant. There wasn't any smoke of litter to disrupt the natural beauty of it.

I turned around to see Edward watching me closely, judging my reaction.

"This is amazing, Edward. How many people know about this place?"

"My mom, dad, you and I are the only people. My mom and dad used to come to Forks a lot because my dad's family lived here. They were hiking one day and came across this meadow. They told me about it about two weeks ago, since they don't come here anymore they thought it would be a nice place for me to go and think. I didn't plan on telling anyone about it, but you seemed like you would enjoy it," he replied taking my hand and leading me to the center of the meadow.

We lay there in silence for a while, basking in each other's presence.

"Bella," he whispered, turning his head towards me.

"Yea?" I asked, shifting me body to face him too.

"You're leaving soon and I know we can't have a relationship or anything because we have only know each other for a total of about 3 and ½ days, but I want you to know that I do like you and that kiss was…electrifying, that's the only word that I can think of that comes close to describing it. You are the only girl that has ever captured my interest and even though we can't continue pursuing whatever it is that we have I just want you to know that. And I won't be seeing anyone for a couple of years because as I said you are t-"

"Edward, I like you too." I said, cutting off his ramblings

"Bella, I actually had a point in there somewhere," He said jokingly.

"Oh, and that would be?"

"Bella, I really like you. You are amazing, beautiful, funny and so many more things, but it's not like we can exactly start dating," he said sighing.

"Can't we just…keep in touch? We can talk to each other all the time, we can call, IM, email and text each other…we can be friends and if we are meant to see each other again, we will," I assured him. I honestly believed that we were meant to be. I never in my wildest dreams thought I would ever meet anyone like Edward, or love someone that wasn't family as much as I love him. It was hard to believe a week ago I didn't even know him.

I had only ever read about these types of things in books. The whole "love at first site" thing, but here I was in _love _with a guy that I had met a couple of days ago.

"Bella," he said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Always know that I won't forget you, I probably won't even date anyone. It would be like cheating on them when I know that I love you so much." His eyes got comically wide then, probably realizing that he had used the word love instead of like.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

**End Flashback**

"Please buckle your seatbelts and get ready for the decent into Phoenix. It is a beautiful day out with—" The Air train employee droned on and on.

I had fallen asleep on the airplane thinking of Edward and that day in the meadow. He was the most perfect human being on the planet, and he actually _loved _me. Everything had gone so fast during my stay in Forks that it had just settled in that I had known a guy for a few days and thought I was in love with him, but every time I dreamed I saw his face, whenever I closed my eyes I saw him. Isn't that love? Isn't it love when you get that tingly feeling just thinking about someone? But I was only 15 for Christ sake! I could **not **be in love…right?

"Bella, Gosh I missed you so much!" Renee said, while hugging me furiously.

"Renee, I kind of need to breathe," I said trying to detangle myself from her viselike grip…and people wondered where Emmett's bear hugs came from…

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "How were your father and Emmett?"

"Dad was good and healthy, though I don't see how; I swear they live off microwavable food and take out. Emmett's good too, apparently he is some kind of football protégé and he has an ego the bigger then Mt. Everest."

"How nice…" My mom trailed off.

"Yup," I responded before entering the car.

"So, did you meet anyone interesting?"

"Why? You haven't ever asked me that before…"

"Call it mother's intuition...So have you?"

"Yes actually, I did. His name is Edward Cullen."

We spent the whole car ride talking about him. Renee had only about a million and one questions to ask about him. When I told her we had said we loved each other, she gave me a ten minute lecture about how I shouldn't confuse a _crush_ with _love_. Other than that she seemed very happy that I had a "crush." She probably thought I didn't even like guys, I never had any boyfriends, and I never talked about having a crush on guys. Sure I had seen some guys and thought _wow he's hot_, but I had never thought about them for more than 5 seconds, no one interested me…well before Edward that is.

**Review **

**Phew that was a LONG chapter (for me at least) **

**I am terribly sorry for not updating, but I had a change of plans and didn't take my laptop with me on my vacation which took up about 3/4 of August. **

**Also, I am a freshman (finally) and I just got into the swing of things. My school starts in the beginning of September, but my H.S. is very different from my M.S. and it's been hard. I have spent a lot of my free time on this, even neglecting my homework (lolsx) so I hope it's up to your expectations.**

**It's currently 1:40 A.M. where I live (Ny) so I'm going to sleep.**

**Once again review :D**

**Also I am looking for a Beta, so if you are interested please let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10: Pain

**Chapter 10**

**Two years later**

**Bella- 15**

**Emmett-20**

**BPOV**

"So how was your day?"

"It was fine, and yours?" I asked, trying to hide the impatience in my voice.

"It was good."

"That's nice...Can I go now?"

"NO! You know you used to love our nightly conversations, now you just go through the pleasantries and immediately leave! May I remind you that I could've tried killing you when you were younger, but no I kept you around because I thought it would be cool to have a lil sis. A person I would be able to protect and care about, a person who would want to hang out with me and just do…siblingy things with, a pe-"

"Calm down Emmett! First, you are watching too much Adam's Family movies, which I don't get at all, those have to be the most boring movies in the world **(In one of the movies the two older kids try to kill their younger brother, multiple times.)** Second, I am not your girlfriend; I am your sister, we don't have to talk all the time. And lastly I have a lot of work to do! Good gracious, you don't have to go all Drama King on me. Do you _want_ me to flunk out of school?!"

"For your information, I am in college and I am doing fine. You little girl are still in _high school_. It's not that hard to get As."

"I am hanging up now, and you are a liar. You complained to me every night throughout your sophomore year about how hard it was to get A's, so don't even use that line on me mister." I said, while tapping a finger on my comforter, I really wanted to hang up.

"NOOOO!!!!! Don't leave me!!! I wuv you, Bwells," My older, _mature_, brother said, using a baby voice.

"Emmett! I am hanging up now and there is nothing you can do to stop it, good night." I said hanging up immediately after that.

Once my brother was taken care of I quickly dialed the number I knew by heart.

"Got rid of Emmett so quickly?" Edward said, half teasingly, half in awe.

"I think I am getting good at this," I said, getting comfortable. We usually talked until one of us fell asleep on the phone and I didn't want to wake up with a stiff neck.

"You are my hero."

"Bella the hero, I could get uses to that," I teased, going along with our usual banter.

"I'm sure you can. So how was your day?"

"Actually it was v-"

"Bella is there something wrong?" he questioned.

"Hold on the monster's back, can I call you back?"

"Sure, love, talk to you soon, and talk to Emmett. I feel like I am taking up all you time, Emmett deserves some Bella time too, he's your brother and I know you love each other."

"Sure sure, bye," I replied, smiling, Edward had taken to calling me love a few months ago, and since then he had said it at least once during our conversations, usually when saying bye, I guess it was his way of making sure that I knew he loved me.

I quickly answered the phone, knowing that if I didn't Emmett would continue to harass me and Edward was kind of right, I shouldn't forget about my brother just because I liked talking to Edward.

"Bella, Have I done something wrong?" Emmett said, skipping formalities. His voice was surprising somber, compared to his usually buoyant humor. It was then that I actually realized how rude I was being, Emmett and I had talked basically every night since I was 8. We were really close and now I was causing us to drift apart.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I just…it's just been kind of crazy, but I can talk now."

"Are you sure?" He said, some of his usual cheerfulness entering his voice once again.

"Yea I am, so how's the college football team? Are you getting into loads of trouble?"

And just like that we started talking, our conversations had always had a natural flow to them, and it was like nothing changed from when I was 12 and had called him because I was scared of a spider on my bedroom wall. I didn't notice how late it was until Emmett commented that he didn't want me falling asleep during class. We quickly said good-bye and hung up the phone.

When I looked at the time I was surprised to see that it was already 11 o'clock. I was hesitant to call Edward, I didn't want to wake him up if he was sleeping, but then again the next time we talked I was sure he would give me a lecture on how I should've called anyway, no matter how late it was.

I eventually decided to call and was happy when Edward immediately responded on the first ring; I knew I wouldn't have slept as soundly as I usually did without hearing Edward's voice right before I fell asleep.

"Hello there, I guess you took my advice?"

"Yea, Emmett and I talked for a while. It was actually really nice; I hadn't noticed how much I missed talking to him."

"I told you so," he teased, "Seriously though, I am glad, I don't want to come between you two. Emmett is a great brother and you shouldn't devote all your time to me, I'm not that important."

"Edward Mason, you are _that_ important, and I cannot argue with you about how absolutely amazing you are, I am too tired. I'll call you tomorrow?" I questioned, already knowing his answer.

"Of course, sweet dreams, love" He said before hanging up.

I smiled while drifting off to sleep. 

**Bella- 17 (just turned)**

**Emmett- 22**

**BPOV**

I looked down at my phone, to scared to dial Edward's number. I had called him every night for the past week, only getting his answering machine. There was something wrong, that's the only thing I was sure of. Edward would've told me if he was going on vacation or if something was wrong...I didn't want to think about what happened to him for him to not even be able to call me.

I finally got enough courage to call his cell. I was about to hang up when on the last ring I heard his voice.

"Hello?"

I couldn't even answer, it was very odd, we talked to each other all the time and yet I couldn't even say hello? But there was something different…I couldn't place my finger on it…but for some reason I couldn't respond.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

When I realized that he was going to hang up I finally said something, "Edward?"

"…Bella?" He asked after a brief pause.

"Yea, is there something wrong? I tried calling you before…"

"uhm..Listen Bella…I'm going through some stuff right now…and you wouldn't understand…and if you think about it, it's not like what we were doing could be considered healthy. Seriously, calling each other every night? And it's not like what we were doing could go anywhere…"

"So...we shouldn't call each other?" I said, trying to grasp what he was saying.

"We shouldn't call, e-mail, text..everything, I'm having a hard time right now. I just can't do this…"

"Edward, please, you can tell me, I can try to understand…just talk to me. I can be a good listener." I said, finally understanding what he was saying.

"No, not this time Bella. Good-bye" He said before hanging up.

I listened to the dial tone, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

I broke down crying after a while, realizing that for the first time in over two years he hadn't called my "love" before hanging up.

**EPOV**

I stared at the phone after hanging up.

_I can't believe I just did that_.

I had told the only person I loved that was left on this Earth that I didn't want to talk to her.

_What's wrong with me?_

Nothing is, I thought, answering my own thoughts. What I had done was for the best.

"Have you gotten everything you wanted Edward?" Carlisle said from the doorway. I turned to see him and Esme watching me with sad expressions; clearly they had heard my conversation.

"Yes, everything is fine." I said quickly passing them and walking down the steps of my old house.

**Half year later**

**Bella- 17 and 1/2**

**Emmett- 23**

**BPOV**

"I'm home." I said while dropping my bag on the floor.

I walked towards the kitchen wondering if there was something wrong, usually Renee would bombard me with questions about how my school was right when I entered the door, she was probably scared I would try to kill myself in school, I had been acting a_ bit_ depressed since he ha-

_No_, I scolded myself. I could think of him only in my own room, where it would be okay for me to be as depressed as I wanted, but only then. If I thought about him anywhere it was unbearable to try and act normal.

"Mom?" I questioned, finally reaching the kitchen.

When I saw my mom, my blood instantly went cold. She was hunched over a chair, and sobs were racking her entire body frame. I just watched her, not able to move or say anything. She finally seemed to notice I was there because she lifter her head and tried to stop crying.

"Mom, What's wrong? Is it Phil? Has something happened?" I asked somehow remembering my ability to speak and move. I quickly rushed over to her and threw my arms around her. What could've happened that would cause my mom to be so distraught? Maybe there was a car accident, was Phil in the hospital? How ba-

"Bella, sweetie, I think you should sit down." My mom gently said, stopping me from imaging the worst case scenarios in my head.

"Mom, you can tell me what's wrong. I'll be okay."

"It's not Phil…please Bella, just sit down." My mom said while getting up and pouring herself a glass of water. While she was up she splashed her face with some water, trying to make it seem as though she wasn't crying a few minutes ago.

I quickly sat down across from the chair my mom had occupied a moment before.

"Bella, I want you to listen to me. Please stay calm okay?"

I quickly nodded my head trying to get my mom to get to the point.

"Emmett and Charlie were on a hunting trip…you know how they are. They try to be all masculine but they rarely ever kill any animals. Well apparently they were hunting with some of Charlie's friends and something must have happened...Bella, Emmett's missing. Your dad said there were some bears in the region…it's possible that Emmett got attacked by one."

"No." I said, denying whatever she had just said. All I had heard was Emmett and missing. I wouldn't allow my brain to accept anything else my mom had said, because if it did I wouldn't be able to handle it.

It's funny in a way I guess. Last year I was completely happy, I would have never traded my life for anything, and yet here I wanted to end it, because if I did, I wouldn't have to feel anything.

I had been to a couple of funerals throughout my life. My great aunt, my grandmother, and a distant uncle, but I had never felt 1/100th of the pain I felt when I went up to my older brothers casket that wasn't open. There was no reason for it to be, the police had never found Emmett's body; they had given up a couple of weeks ago.

I quickly blinked my eyes, trying to will the tears away, but they inevitably fell, cascading down my eyes, not showing any sign of stopping.

"Why?" I pitifully whimpered out, wondering what I had done to make my life take such a drastic turn.

**EPOV**

"How was she?" Emmett asked opening the door to my bedroom. I knew without reading his mind who he was talking about. I was the only one that had attended his fake funeral, it had been an overcast day, and I had to see her…I had to see how she was doing.

"Horrible, she probably lost 10 or more pounds since I have last seen her and she was crying nonstop." I said in a monotone voice.

"God dammit Edward! You don't have to say it like that!"

"What do you expect me to do Emmett? For me to say it happily? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to bring my little sister to me," he whispered.

_That makes two of us._

**Review! I don't know if I got the emotion across that well, I have been working on this most of today and part of yesterday so I hope it's good.**

**On a side note my birthdays on Wednesday, it would be a wonderful Birthday gift to get reviews. :D**

**Btw- Is there anyone from a country besides the United Stated that is reading this? I was just wondering because the stats showed that people from other countries had hits on this story, but I was wondering if anyone was actually reading it.**


	11. Chapter 11: University?

***dodges darts, bullets, arrows and cannon balls* **

**One equation- SCHOOL+MIDTERMS= Too much studying and homework. I have midterms next week and I'm taking them in Biology, Global Studies, Spanish and English. AND I have a math regents. *eek* **

**I have made it so that Alice and Jasper are part of the Cullen clan before Rosalie, Edward and Emmett. I have done that on purpose so please do not say that I am wrong/have messed up. **

**Chapter 11**

**2 years later**

**Bella- 19**

**Emmett- Vampire for 2 years**

**EmPOV**

"How are you holding up?" She said from my right side.

"She looks so sad Rose…I was supposed to protect her...be her big brother…"

"Emmett, it's not like you can tell her you're still alive…this is already pushing it." She said, referring to the fact that we were standing outside a cemetery, the one that I was "buried" in, surrounded by Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. They were there to keep me from…_attacking_ Bella in case I caught a whiff of her scent. I was still a newborn so I had very little restraint, but I couldn't stop myself from seeing her. I hadn't seen Bella since she had visited Forks a couple of years ago and I missed her so much. We had been so close...even though she lived in a different state we still talked…now I couldn't even call her. Carlisle had thought that it was risky, going to the cemetery and hoping she would also be there on the anniversary of me 'death', but I wouldn't take no for an answer, so in the end he said I could go if all of our family went too.

I glanced over at Edward. He seemed to be holding up fine, which was expected. Even though he was also a newborn it seemed he wasn't as attracted to blood as other vampires.

_Lucky_

He glanced at me, knowing what I was thinking.

_Stupid mind reader_

"Emmett, you know I am still affected by blood, I can just control my thirst better." He said, choosing to ignore my second thought.

I was about to respond, but at that moment the wind blew in our direction, bringing the potent scent of a human with it.

Edward and I glanced towards the cemetery hoping it was Bella, not another human visiting their loved one.

I could hear Edward's breath catch when he realized that it was indeed Bella, not another false alarm.

"She's grown up so much." He whispered, making sure she wouldn't hear him

I silently agreed. In front of me was not my little sister, but a full grown woman.

"How old is she?" Esme softly asked.

"Nineteen." Edward and I answered at the same time.

"Emmett," I heard a quiet voice say, recognizing it as Bella's.

**BPOV**

"I miss you, but you probably already know that, you were always so arrogant." I said, bitterly laughing.

"It's weird you know? Two years later and I still can't get over it. I hate you for what you did to me. How many times have I told you to not do stupid things? How many times have I told you to be careful while hunting? That you weren't indestructible?" I whispered looking at his grave, getting angrier and angrier as the words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Well now you know." I whispered pitifully. I felt the tears streaking down my cheeks, but I couldn't be bothered to wipe them away.

"Dad and Renee miss you too; all Renee did for the first couple for weeks was cry, but now she couldn't be happier. Renee and Phil are having a baby boy; I don't even know which Renee I like better. The one who was always sad or the one who is acting like she has the perfect life…Gosh Emmett…it's like they are replacing you. Can you believe that? Charlie is okay I guess…he is so quiet so I can't even tell, but he seems okay. He's actually seeing someone. I think her name is Tiffany." I said before chuckling.

"Yea I know a stripper name right? You'd be surprised though, she is really smart; she's a teacher at Forks High School. I guess she's okay even though she teaches algebra. Seriously though, what is it with our parents and teachers?" I said with a wry grin.

"On another note I got into NYU, I was thinking about going but I chose to go to Seattle University instead, it seems as though I have grown attached to the dreary and sad weather from all the visits to Charlie. I'm going to be studying medicine; your little sis is going to be a pediatrician. Can you believe it? I love kids and medicine, and the pays not too shabby either so why not, right?"

"Dad's sad that I'm not going to NYU, I got a big scholarship so he didn't see why I turned the university down, but I guess those big schools aren't for me."

"Well that's basically all that's happened in 1 year…sad right? I did get asked out a couple of times, but I've turned all them down, I swear Dad thinks I'm not into guys." I said, chuckling slightly.

"There is this one guy I absolutely love, to bad he's gay. Even if he wasn't I still don't think we'd go out…it would be like dating my sibling. We're really close, it's not like he has replaced you or anything, but at least I can think of you without completely breaking down now. Jake's going to Seattle University too, so at least I'll know one person there. We are trying to get a dorm room together, but even though he is 100% gay the stupid administrator's seem to think it is wrong to dorm together because we are of the opposite gender." I said, before sighing. I was really worried about the whole dorm problem; I wasn't sure what I'd do if Jake and I weren't allowed to dorm. I don't think I could handle a complete stranger living with me for years. I once again cursed the college for not allowing boy-girl dorms.

"Bella, are you almost done?" I heard Jake say from behind me. I turned and saw him at the gate leading into the cemetery, that's one of the things I loved about him. He would always be there, but not in the way, he knew I had to do this on my own so he had waited for me at the car, but I guess time had slipped away from me and Jake had gotten impatient.

"Yea I'll be there in a sec." I said before turning back towards my brother's grave.

"Bye, Emmett, I hope wherever you are, you're looking down at me, and that you're proud of your lil' sis." I said, before finally making my way towards Jake's car.

**Jacob POV**

"How are you?" I asked Bella once we were in the car, speeding of towards Charlie's house.

"I'm not sure Jake, I miss him so much, but I also feel like I am moving on. At least a little bit," She said, giving me a wry smile.

"You know what you need? A nice juicy man to spice up your life." I said, trying to lighten the mood. I also needed to change the subject, Bella wouldn't want to dwell on her brother's death, and if she did there was no way I was letting her.

"Jake, contrary to what you might believe, men are not meat. Repeat after me; men are not meat," She said, after giving me a prominent eye roll. I could hear traces of humor in her voice though, meaning my mission was accomplished

"Pish posh," was my mature reply.

"Jacob, I swear, you have the mind of a five year old."

"How rude! I like to think of myself as a tad more mature; after all I did get into college."

"I'm so proud." She said dryly.

"You should be, and on the topic of college, are we going to go by the university and look around, maybe try to bribe the heads of that uptight place to let us share a dorm? With my charming looks that shouldn't be a problem…Professor McAdams would probably put in a good word for us," I said cheekily.

"Sure, and for the last time Jacob, Professor McAdams is not into you! He isn't even gay!" She said, exasperated; this was probably the 10th time we had argued over this.

"Uh-hu, that's what you say, but I promise you, he DID check me out."

"Do you think anyone has ever died of conceitedness? Or would you be the first one?" She said jokingly…I think.

"I take offense in that."

"You should."

"Touché"

"Oh shut up and take this exit, we wouldn't want to miss a chance to see the prison cell we'll be living at for the next 4 years."

"Hey, I don't think you can call it a prison cell, they do give us breaks."

"Yes, but they expect us back."

"Expect being the key word, of course."

"Of course," She replied as I turned into the parking lot at the university.

**A couple of hours later **

"I can't believe it," She said while I revved the engine, ready to drop her off at her house.

"I told you so." I said laughing at the look of utter disbelief on Bella's face.

"But..I…but…" She stammered. "I am in shock."

"I can see that," I said smirking.

"You were right."

"Nnoooooooo," I sarcastically said, drawing the word out.

"C'mon Bella, you've seen me and Danny kiss, this shouldn't come as such a shock."

"Well, yea, but I knew you were gay, but Professor McAdams? I had no idea..." She said trailing off.

"I did tell you," I reminded her.

"But seeing him kissing Mr. Kipp, the deans of admission, was a shock to me. Even I didn't see that coming." I said as an afterthought.

"This has been a very weird, draining day." Bella said, rubbing her temples.

"It's alright, at least we convinced Mr. Kipp to allow us to dorm together. Thank god he knows that I have no romantic feeling to you at all, that's the only thing that saved us." I said, taking her hand in mine and rubbing soothing circles in it.

"Jaakkkkeee, keep both hands on the wheel." She said, frantically looking between the steering wheel and the road.

"Oh calm down Bella, how many accidents have I gotten into? I've never even received a ticket for crying out loud." Nevertheless, I did put both my hand on the steering wheel.

_Damn, this girl has me wrapped around her little finger._

"Happy?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Ecstatic," She retorted.

**AlicePOV**

"Yes Alice?" Carlisle questioned from his desk. I was currently in the room that Esme and Carlisle were staying in. Carlisle was at a desk reading though a medical dictionary for fun and Esme was reading a book on a couch that overlooked the lake behind the Denali's home.

"I was wondering if we could possibly move back to Washington? Alaska is alright but it's getting boring. We don't even go to school and Tanya has been getting even _more_ annoying, which I thought was impossible. Just the other day she asked me if we could go shopping and she bought enough lingerie to fill three bags! And throughout the entire shopping trip she would ask me which type of lingerie Edward would like her in! When is she going to get it through her thick, egotistical brain that Edward does not and will not ever like her?! I mean serious-"

"Alice, we get it." Esme said, cutting me off. "And Alice, that's not very nice to say, Tanya is a very sweet girl."

"Oh, Esme, you can stop being all nice. Tanya and her family have gone out hunting, Rosalie and Emmett aren't back from the mall yet and Edward's being his usually broody self, he is currently cut off from the world.

"Alice! I do not just say those things because I think Tanya is in the house and can overhear. I truly thi-"

"Ladies," Carlisle said, cutting off Esme. "Can we get back to the reason Alice is here?"

"Oh, yea, I think we should move back to Washington. When we went there to see Bella I realized how much I missed it there. It was nice to be able to go to school and at least _see_ more then about ten different people throughout the day."

"I understand where you are coming from darling, but we can't move back to Forks so soon." Esme said.

"Exactly, that's why I think we should move to Seattle. We, the children, can go to Seattle University, and Carlisle can work at a hospital there. Also Esme there is a company there that has a job opening for an interior designer. They would love to have you. I already faxed them some of the houses you have remodeled in the past and they loved them."

"Alice, why would you do that without even talking to me first?" Esme said, but I could see the desire in her eyes to move to Seattle, which was my plan in the beginning. If I had Esme on my side Carlisle would eventually cave too.

"I already knew you both would agree to move there, I saw it."

"Seattle University…isn't that were Bella is going?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"Maybe…" I said trailing off.

"Alice, you know we can't move there then. If Bella sees Emmett of even Edward she will recognize them."

"She won't necessarily see them. It's a big university and if Emmett doesn't study medicine it will be fine. Also she will only be a freshman so they probably will never see each other. And as for Edward…I have a really strong feeling that everything will be fine. He will probably choose to major in music theory so they will be studying entirely different subjects…and…even if they do run into each other…would that truly be a bad thing? You see how sad he is! He doesn't have to be like that…I..I think that Bella could change him for the better…you can see he still loves her…and she loved him once, she can surely love him again."

"Alice…I don't think this is a good idea." Carlisle said, but I could see him slowly breaking down. His family was his weak spot, and he was always fretting over Edward, thinking that he should have a mate to spend eternity with.

"Carlisle, I think we should move. They could all dorm, Emmett would probably love that, he never did get to finish college. And if Bella feels like she knows Edward he can always just deny that he had ever met her. He has changed a lot since he last saw her, and we can always forge his papers to say that his name is Anthony or something of his choice." Esme said. I felt kind of bad for manipulating her emotions to get my way, she worried the most about Edward living in solitude while everyone else had a significant other, but everything would work out in the end. Edward and Bella would get their happily ever after and Emmett would be reunited with his sister.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this...but fine. We will move to Seattle, BUT if anything goes wrong Alice, we are going to pick up and leave."

"Yay! You won't regret this," I said before quickly kissing Esme's and Carlisle's cheeks and running towards Edward's room to tell him the great news.

**Edward POV**

I traced the outline of the girl and boy hugging while deep in sleep; their limbs were entangled with one another's, as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

_I wonder if Bella knows about this picture of us._

She probably did, I remembered her faintly bringing up the fact that she thought there was a click emitted from a camera when we had woken up that day.

The memories of her weren't as faint as most of my other human memories, I remembered a lot of random facts about her; what she looked like, what her favorite movie and books were, etc, but none of my memories could've compared to what she looked like yesterday, on the anniversary of Emmett's fake death.

She was beautiful, my memories could've never compared to her. Beauty practically radiated off of her, even though you could easily tell that she had been through a lot of pain, all you had to do was look into her eyes. They showed every emotion she felt, and you could clearly see the hurt she was feeling. She had no one, of course she had her parents, but I knew how much her brother had meant to her. Their relationship was amazing, they had their little arguments but they were the two closest siblings I have ever known.

Actually, she does have someone, I thought.

_She has Jacob Black._

I had no reason to be hostile to Jacob, I should probably be thankful, without him Bella would've probably tried to jump off a cliff by now.

That made it even worse.

I hated him, and I had absolutely no reason to. I had cut off my communication with Bella, I left her, so who was I to be mad at the guy that was her _best friend_.

_Because I was supposed to be her best friend, _I thought bitterly.

Was, as in past tense; I had left her, now I had to live with the consequences.

_Edward?_ I heard Alice's voice ask a moment before I heard knocking at my door.

"Come in Alice." I muttered, knowing even if I denied her entrance she would still come in.

"Guess what Edward?!" She asked, bouncing at the foot of my bed, reminding me of the bunny from the energizer max commercials.

"Alice, just spit it out." I said.

"When we all went to Washington, Carlisle **(Alice makes it seems as though everything is Carlisle's idea on purpose) **remembered how easy it was for us to blend in with the humans, so we are moving to Washington. Isn't it great? We can walk around all day, go to school, you can get away from Tany-"

"Alice, what are you talking about? Isn't it too early to go back there?" I questioned.

"You silly duckling, we aren't going to Forks, we are moving to Seattle. We'll be going to the same university that Bella goes to. It's going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed

"Alice you aren't making any sense," I said, silently questioning her sanity.

"And just why not," she asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Alice." I said, looking at her incredulously. "Are you serious? Bella will be there." When Alice didn't stop staring at me as if she didn't understand my point I elaborated.

"If Bella is there, she will most likely see Emmett and realize that he's still alive, how would we explain that to her? Are you planning on telling Bella we are vampires? Have you gone insane?"

"Don't worry, dear brother of mine, everything will work out." She said before skipping out the door.

_By the way, we leave next week; I want to go apartment shopping. _Alice's thought flittered in my head.

"There is no way we are going to Seattle University." There is NO way that Carlisle and Esme could've agreed to this.

**A week later**

"I cannot believe this." I said as we walked into yet another apartment building that was located by the university.

"Oh Edward shut up, you're ruining my mojo." Emmett said from behind us. We were currently on the 7th apartment of the day. Alice and Jasper had decided to dorm at the university. Alice had wanted to 'meet new people' (or that's what she said anyway, the fact that she was humming _Mary Had a Little Lamb_ over and over again in her head told me she had a different reason) and Jasper didn't want to live alone. As for me, Alice had made the decision that I would dorm too. Rosalie and Emmett were the only ones that were going to live off campus. Emmett didn't want to live with humans 24/7 because he was scared his control would slip. He was showing amazing restraint, but he didn't want to be tempted to take a bite out of his roommate.

"Emmett you really need to stop watching Austin Powers, and I have no idea how you can be so calm about all of this…oh god." I said realizing why he was so happy and calm about moving to Seattle.

"Please don't tell me that you _want_ to run into Bella?"

"What would be so bad about that? I could be with her forever and I wouldn't have to worry about any boys asking her out or pestering her, I could just pummel them to death and the problem would be solved…or I could just give them a _really_ mean glare," he amended upon seeing Rosalie's and Alice's glare when he brought up killing.

"Has everyone gone insane?! What part of the fact that we are VAMPIRES do you people not understand?"

"Edward can you please shut up? People will hear you." Rosalie said while inspecting her fingernails.

"Edward everything will be fine! Alice even said so and what have we learned from the short time we have known her?"

"Don't bet against her." I said quietly, knowing that I wouldn't be able to knock any sense into my crazy family, they were set on going to Seattle University…whether I liked it or not.

"Exactly."

**BTW I have NOTHING against the name Tiffany, I think it's a really pretty name.**

**I hope there's not a lot of mistakes, I tried to proofread it, but I don't know if I did a good job…if you find any mistakes please tell me nicely.**

**REVIEW! I am amazed at the response I have gotten for this story! Thank you so much and keep the reviews coming! **

**GILMORE GIRL FANS ONLY- If you like the show Gilmore Girls and you are looking for stuff to read you should check out the author Jmarit17. I do not know her; she is not my friend so it's not like I'm saying this just to be nice. I seriously think she is one of the best authors on this site. You can look for her through the search engine and she is also under my favorite authors list.**


	12. Chapter 12: Club S

**Edward POV**

"I cannot believe this," I muttered while Jasper coughed, trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh calm down, you won't kill your new roommate. I would've seen something if you were going to." Alice said, annoyed. She was probably getting fed up with me for complaining nonstop since I figured out that I would have to spend the next couple of years of my existence with an annoying college kid that probably had hormones off the charts, would drink and party every night, and be a future drug addict. Or worse, he could be a peace loving annoying hippie who believes he was born in the wrong decade and will paint our room like a rainbow and smoke pot every day so he can have hallucinations and the-

"Edward calm down! You're giving off some really strong emotions. If you weren't a vampire I'd be scared you were going to have a heart attack." Jasper said, putting a hand on my shoulder, causing calmness to immediately radiate through me.

Carlisle had no idea why, but it seemed as though I was more susceptible to a vampire's power than others. Usually when I'm feeling very angry, jealous, mad or a variety of other emotions Jasper can easily calm me down. I guess I was really working myself up since Jasper had to physically touch me to calm me down; usually he could calm me without touching me.

"Stop being such a Drama Queen Edward, and open the door already." Alice said pointing at the door we had come to a stop at.

"I am appalled, at least have the decency to call me a Drama King," I said whiningly.

Alice simply stared pointedly at the door so I finally unlocked it to see the hellhole I'd be living in.

There was a very small kitchen that had top of the line appliances already hooked up and there was a door that led into the room I would be sharing with my new roommate. In the room there was a flat screen TV mounted on one of the walls right in front of a twin size bed, if the room was bigger there would've probably been a king size bed instead. The other side of the room was left empty, for me to decorate. Oh, I guess it would be okay if I had to deal with a rich kid, even if he was an utter snob, but the things that made me repulsed to have to live in the same room with this boy was his choice of _decorations_. Next to the flat screen was a picture of a voluptuous blonde with a shirt that had the hooters logo on it. The picture even had a girl's signature on it. On the opposite side of the TV was a very provocative picture of a girl who couldn't have been older than 19.

"You know what I think I'll just get an apartment near here and ride my car to school." I said, turning towards the door.

"Oh, no you don't Edward!" Alice said, grabbing my arm to prevent me from leaving.

"Aaaaliiiicccceeeeeeeeee, it's easy for you to dorm, because you get to stay with Jasper. _You_ don't have to spend the next couple of years dealing with a horny, rich snob who probably uses his money to get girls."

"First of all, it's not my fault you don't have an incredible hot significant other who will pretend to be gay and seduce Mr. Kipp **(the dean of admissions)** into getting him to let you dorm with said significant other. Secondly, you have no idea what this kid is like! You can't just judge him like that. There is no way I am allowing you to get an apartment. You have to get the full college experience and thirdly, stop acting like your roommate is some 5 year old child. He's the same age as you."

"Alice in case you haven't noticed, I have an eternity to get the 'full college experience.' And you aren't my mother, you can't tell me what to do."

Alice simply gave me a look that said _try me_. Now I'm not a wimp, but I knew when to back down…and I was pretty sure Alice would go to any length to get me to live on campus…so it looked like I was going to dorm with an annoying horny college student.

_Damn_

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Thank god, we are finally done." Jacob said dropping onto the couch we had just finished putting in our room.

"Oh shut up, it didn't take that long to get this room to be homier." I said, from my perch on the only bed in the room.

"It took foorreevvverrrrrrrrr AND I broke a nail." He said jokingly.

"Jacob we both know you trim your nails every Saturday at exactly that same time…you obsessive freak."

"Just because I like to have order in my life you think I'm a freak," he said before pouting. "And anyway stop making fun of me. We can't waste time we have to go out," he added, practically springing off of the couch and grabbing my arm, intending to drag me to the door.

"Woah, Jake slow down, what are you talking about? Aren't you tired? I know that I want to sleep," I said, looking longingly at the full size bed that looked very inviting.

"Bella," he said in a chiding tone, "we have to go cruising for guys, before all of them get taken by bitchy girls and guys."

"Eewww Jake, if you are going to be bringing guys home we are not sharing a bed. I do not want to sleep at the same place that you…you know…"

"Bella, we HAVE to share a bed. This room is way too small for two beds. And I am not sleeping in a twin."

"Well, if we are sharing you can't have sex in our bed."

"Aww Bella, I'm so proud. You actually said I can't have _sex_ instead of I can'tdo_ it."_

"Jake, I'm serious."

"Oh alright, I won't bring any guys home and defile our bed, but that doesn't mean we can't look around for new meat."

"Jacob….there is no helping you. And aren't you still dating Adam? Or was it Collin…maybe Sean?" I said trailing off. I didn't even feel bad for not remembering his latest boyfriend's name, he never had one for longer than a month.

"It was Cedric." He said, looking a little appalled.

"Oh Jake, don't give me that look. You have way too many boyfriends." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I don't have _that_ many."

"Jake," I said putting a hand on his shoulder, "you have a problem."

"Well this is a fresh start. From now on I will not treat men as my toys. Are you happy now?"

"I don't believe you." I said simply, crossing my arms over one another.

"What?!"

"I. Don't. Believe. You. Should I make myself clearer?"

"What? You don't trust me?"

"Nope, I don't. I bet you couldn't go one month without sex." I said

"I am not some horn dog! I just have a healthy sex appetite."

"Mhm, sure."

"Fine than, I will get a boyfriend and not have sex with them until at least one month passes, but in turn you have to get a boyfriend and actually show some type of affection for them within two weeks." He said. Of course he wouldn't ask for me to have sex within a month, he knew I was still a virgin, one of the very few from our high school. I guess that's how we ended up being best friends. I was the prude who wouldn't give it up for any guy, and he was the one who actually came out of the closet in freshmen year instead of keeping it a secret that he was gay. I knew at least 3 guys in our high school that were gay, but they were too worried about their image to say that they were.

"So what do you say? Are you actually willing to kiss a guy without knowing them for a year?" He said, laughing.

"You've got a deal and the winner gets anything they want from the other, but it can't be more expensive than a hundred dollars." I said, shaking his hand.

"Now let's go out and find us some men." He said, before looping his arm through mine and skipping towards the door."

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was really going to have to talk to this new roommate of mine. I had finished fixing my side of the room and you could tell that we were complete opposites. His side of the room was completely decorated with pictures of practically naked girls and expensive electronics, such as an I pod docking station that had an itouch in it and a flat screen TV, while mine had pictures of my real parents, my new family, and the picture of Bella and I safely stashed between my bed and the headboard. I also had various CDs stacked precariously on a shelf.

The sound of the door unlocking interrupted my thoughts on how I was going to survive college. I quickly walked out of the room and into the kitchen, so I could greet my roommate.

"Hey man, I'm Mike, Mike Newton." I hazily remembered seeing him somewhere, but I couldn't place where I had.

"My name's Anthony, Anthony Cullen." I replied. I had decided to use my middle name instead of Edward, in case I came across someone who recognized me.

"You look kind of familiar. Have we met before? Did you go to High School in Forks, Washington?" That explained it, I probably saw him in the couple of years I spent in Forks.

"No, I've never even been to Washington." I said, showing utter confusion on my face, meanwhile inside I was worried. This was the first person I had met that had seen me in my human lifetime and saw me on a daily basis. If he recognized me there was no chance that Bella wouldn't.

"Oh, my bad. So do you wanna go out? There's supposed to be this amazing club like 5 minutes from campus. We could check out the ladies." He said with a grin.

_Wanna?! How much longer would it take to say want to? _I thought, trying to not look repulsed by his horrible grammar.

"I think I'm good. I'll just hang out around here."

"Aww, c'mon man. We don't even have classes until Wednesday and it's only Saturday. You'll have enough time to just 'hang out.' It's only 8 right now, think about it and if you decide to go tell me. I'm leaving around 10.

I quickly agreed so he would stop bothering me and then I left the room, telling him I'd be back soon to tell him if I was going with him.

I walked towards Alice's room once I got outside. She had said she wanted all of us to meet at her room around 8. Of course, she didn't say_ why_ she wanted us all at her room. Once I got to the door, I quickly entered and saw everyone sitting on chairs in a type of sitting room.

"How did you get such a big dorm?" I asked in disbelief, the sitting area wasn't very big, but most dorms didn't have it at all.

"I owe it all to Jasper," she said before grinning at him.

"Great, another reason why you have it easier living here."

"Oh stop complaining and try this on," she said, shoving a red shirt and black jeans at me.

"Why do I need these?" I said while she pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Do I even have a bathroom in my dorm?!" I said, getting annoyed.

"Yes you do, Captain Oblivious. Now hurry up and try the clothes on, we are going to a new club that's really close to campus. It's called Club S."

"Wow, first my roommate and now you. I am only going to say this once and you WILL listen. I am NOT going to Club S."

**2 hours later**

"Aren't you glad you decided to come Anthony? We aren't even inside yet and already there are so many hot girls." Mika said practically drooling.

"I'm sure he's ecstatic, aren't you Anthony?" Emmett asked, grinning.

"Sure I am, _emmie bear_" I said in return. Emmett simply glared while opening the door. Since I wasn't using my real name Emmett couldn't annoy me by using any weird nicknames he made up. I planned to get back at him for every time he called Eddie by calling him various odd names. I was surprised he didn't change his name; Emmett was a more uncommon name than Edward was. I had only ever heard the name once, when Alice made us all watch _Legally Blonde._ Emmett said that he probably wouldn't ever run into Bella, but I swear he _wanted_ Bella to recognize him.

We entered the club without having to wait online since we were accompanied by Alice and Rosalie. Immediately after stepping into the club I was assaulted with the disgusting scent of sweat mixed with alcohol and horny teenagers (yes they had a specific sent.)

"Damn, this club is amazing." Mike said looking around in amazement. He was cut off from ogling the half naked girls when two people bumped into him. They were a guy and a girl. The guy just kept walking, but the girl turned her head a little bit to say she was sorry. My heart stopped when I caught a glimpse of her face.

_Bella_

**Bella POV**

"I'm sorry," I quickly said after I bumped into a blonde college student.

"Jacob slow down," I said, since Jacob just continued to fast walk to an unknown destination.

"C'mon Bella! I see the bar, just a little bit farther." Jacob said while dragging me in the direction of said bar.

"Jacob! You put me into this short dress so you have to deal with the consequences." I said trying to pull at his arm to slow him down.

"Do you want me to flash everyone?" I exclaimed, while trying to keep the dress from showing my butt.

"Oh all right, calm down" Jacob said, finally slowing down a little bit.

At last we reached the bar and I sat down on one of the few empty stools, immediately ordering a martini. I didn't usually drink, but I would need a couple of martini's to get through tonight. The bartender made a martini in record time and then moved on to the next customer. It was crazy how packed this club was. Before we had come Jacob said I would have to flirt with the bouncers in order to get in, or I would have to wait on line for a couple of hours. In response I had told him there was no way I would ever flirt with a bouncer, but once I saw the size of the line I quickly agreed that we couldn't wait on a line that size. It probably would've taken more than 3 hours to wait on line. The club was pretty new, but it had excellent business. Thank god Jacob had made me wear a dress that I would never have worn if I wasn't forced. If I had worn the jeans I was originally planning to wear, the bouncers would've probably laughed in my face.

By my second drink I had decided to stop, seeing as how I didn't want to spend the next morning barfing my guts out. I could hold alcohol very well for someone my size, but I couldn't drink more than two glasses without being smashed. I had loosened up considerably and Jacob and I were dancing to _Low _by Flo Rida…or at least trying to when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I said turning around to face the guy I had bumped into before.

"Can I cut in?" he said to Jacob and me. I glanced at Jacob and he stared pointedly at the guy that tapped me. Before we came to the club we had made a deal that I would choose the guy Jacob would date and vice versa. I guess this was his pick.

"Sure." I said. I started laughing when the Spanish version of _Whine Up _by Kat Deluna came on.

"I like this version better than the English one…even though I can't understand it," he said smiling.

"Same" I said while turning my back and grinding against him. Once I realized what I was doing I almost stopped, but then I threw caution out the window and continued. Jacob thought I was such a big prude that I wouldn't kiss a guy within two weeks unless I was dared to. I knew the bet was just a joke, but I wanted to prove him wrong. Also, I had grieved the loss of Edward and Emmett so long that I didn't really have fun. It was time for me to actually live my life, not just get through it.

I saw Jacob at the bar and he gave me the thumbs up sign, and mouthed the word HOT while pointing at me.

"My name's Mike by the way."

"I'm Bella."

"Bella Swan?"

"Yea," I said surprised.

"I'm Mike Newton, I saw you in Forks at a football game."

"Oh, wow! You look really different," I said in surprise. Now that I knew who he was I didn't understand how I didn't recognize him when I bumped into him. He had lost a lot of his boyish roundness and he had grown out his hair. Instead of it being spiky and short, it was a little longer and shaggier. Even though he had a lot of differences he still had the exact same shade of dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Is that a good thing?" He said, teasingly.

"Hmm maybe," I said. I couldn't believe I was actually flirting, but it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

He grinned at me in response.

By the time we finished dancing I had given him my number and Mike had promised to call me tomorrow to set up a date.

Once again I sat next to Jake at the bar and gulped down a drink. Instead of a martini this time it was a bottle of water.

"Woah there, slow down Bella." He said when I drank the bottle and ordered another. As I ordered my second bottle I realized that there was a different bartender working. He looked kind of like the bartender from _The Perfect Man_, but cuter. I quickly poked Jacob and glanced towards the bartender and back to him.

"Belllaaa are you kidding?! He's too hot to not have sex with!" Jacob whined.

"Fine, do you want me to pick an ugly guy?"I questioned, pretending to look around the club for ugly guys.

"NO! I have a reputation to protect."

"Than what do you want me to do?" I said, exasperated.

"Choose a really hot girl, and I'll date her."

"Jacob, you're gay! You can't date a girl." I said a little too loudly. The bartender somehow heard us over the obnoxiously loud music and he turned towards us. He quickly looked Jacob up and down and then looked away, going back to work. Well at least we knew he was gay.

"I changed my mind, I'm Bi not gay. So it's perfectly all right to date a girl."

"Jacob," I said, pausing to make sure Jacob heard me clearly, "No."

"Bellaa, you can't do this to me."

"Do you want to give up already?" I said smirking. This was way too easy.

"Ugh, fine." He said turning towards the bar, waving frantically to get the bartenders attention.

"What can I get you?" He said, smiling at Jacob's antics.

"You." Jacob stated looking him directly in the eye.

Well…Jacob sure was blunt.

* * *

**Edward POV **

"She is so beyond hot." Mike said from next to me. If he wasn't so busy staring at Bella's legs he would've realized the two pairs of glares he was receiving from Emmett and I. Rose had to take Emmett onto the dancing floor so he wouldn't kill Mike on the spot, but that didn't stop him from constantly glaring at Mike.

When I had noticed Bella, I was sure that I was mistaken. Would Bella wear such a short dress? Would she come to a club and drink and dance with a practical stranger? Would she be such an amazing dancer? The answers were yes, yes, and yes. I had no idea what to think. Was this the girl I had fallen in love with? The same shy girl who enjoyed classical music and books? The girl who blushed at every little thing?

I was probably being unfair and judging Bella. I _wanted _Bella to have changed a lot. If she had completely changed than I couldn't continue to be in love with her. But of course she had barely changed. I could hear Jacob's thoughts as Bella danced and as they had entered the room. When they had first walked in Jacob was so happy that Bella finally agreed to wear the dress he chose out for her instead of a pair of jeans and a random top, showing me that her clothing choice for the night wasn't really _her_ choice. She was still the same laid back Bella I had first come across. He was shocked when Bella started dancing provocatively, showing me that she wasn't usually that outgoing and promiscuous. When Mike had asked Bella for her number she had blushed, showing me that she was still the same blushing beauty that I had first met. When she had started ordering water instead of more drinks, she showed me that she was still the same mature person that I had first met; she knew when to not go overboard. Lastly, because I had noticed all of these things about her, had thought of about a million ways to kill Mike, and had gotten uncomfortably hard every time I looked at her I realized that I was still unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

**Yay, my longest chapter yet :)...My chapters are just getting longer and longer..eventually they'll have to stop. lol**

**Woohhoo, finally! I spent all day today working on this (literally.) I woke up around 11 and started working on this around 12. I only took about an hour break to eat…so I hope this was good!**

**Yes I know, this took me long enough. I will admit I was one of those people that would review and say things like "update whenever you have time" but I would secretly think "why is it taking so long?!"** **Now I really understand how hard it is to keep up with stories. It takes hours up hours for me to write a chapter…but now I pretty much know what's going to happen during the next chapter so I'll hopefully update soon (hopefully being the key word.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! *insert heart here...since the stupid site doesn't let me do the proper symbols to make one***

**And lastly, I DID proofread this (for once) so hopefully there aren't many mistakes. **


End file.
